Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
As a suspension board with circuit to be mounted on a hard disk drive, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider having a magnetic head is capable of being mounted has been conventionally known.
For example, a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting layer, a base insulating layer disposed on a metal supporting board, a conductive layer disposed on the base insulating layer, and a cover insulating layer covering the conductive layer and supporting a slider by a pedestal composed of a pedestal base layer made of the base insulating layer, a pedestal conductive layer made of the conductive layer, and a pedestal cover layer made of the cover insulating layer has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-116051).